Al Final del Arcoiris.
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: "Por dentro estoy golpeando y destrozando todo, por dentro lloró como nunca pensé llorar, lloró como ni siquiera lloré por la muerte de mi familia... Lloró por que el destino, o como lo quieran llamar es injusto." Fanfic de Ascot


Al final del arco iris.

Dormido o despierto... ya no se la diferencia...

Porque todo pudo comenzar un día cualquiera, cuando me sonreíste por primera vez, cuando me sonreíste por última vez.

Porque pudo haber sido cuando hoy te levantaste con una sonrisa, sostuviste en tus brazos a nuestra hija, besaste su sonrosada frente, con la gracia de ángeles voltearon a verme y me pediste que siempre te recordara así.

Se que siempre fuiste frágil..... lo podía saber por tu manera de hablar, de moverte..... como si tus alas te estuvieran llevando, impidiendo que tuvieras defectos.

A mis ojos eras perfecta, y mi alma  y mi corazón nunca se contentaran con haberte perdido.

Aunque también es mi culpa, porque quise creer que estarías a mi lado por siempre.

Sin ti... sin ti todo este mundo me da igual.

Todo llueve.... es como si todo llorara ahora que tu no estas...

Nada parece lo mismo

Todo tiene una tristeza impregnada... todo por que te fuiste...

Aun no lo creo.

Es una pesadilla...

Quiero despertar,

Despertar de este maldito mundo del cual me fuiste arrancada tan rápidamente.

No se supone que debió de ser así. 

Se supone que tenía que ser: "y vivieron felices para siempre".

Luego de las dificultades, del dolor, de la mentira... ¿no se supone que se vive feliz para siempre?

Todo es una mentira...

Una maldita historia que se inventa para que los niños crean en un futuro cruel 

Los cuentos de hadas no existen, debí saberlo.

Sin ti.... sin ti.... estoy sin ti....

no hay nada en este universo frío y cruel... 

todo esta vacío

Lo único real son las lágrimas.

Las lágrimas que salen de los ojos de tu familia, culpándome por tu muerte.

Las lágrimas que escapan de los ojos de nuestro hijo... él que nunca lloraba....

Las lágrimas que escapan de los ojos de nuestra hija, luego de tanto tiempo de preguntar por ti, finalmente entendió... sus ojos azul gris tan tristes..... y me recuerdan tanto a ti.....

Ahora mi mundo esta lleno de neblina gris..... el color de la soledad. De la soledad a la que estoy destinado, a la que siempre estuve destinado.....

Hasta que te conocí.

Yo soy el único que no llora.

Te lo prometí, mientras yacías pálida en la cama de hospital, mientras la vida se escapaba poco a poco por tus poros, mientras la vida más maravillosa que nunca hubiese existido se iba extinguiendo...

Te prometí que nunca lloraría...

Y estoy rompiendo mi promesa...

Tal vez, tal vez no lloré por fuera. 

Tal vez por fuera soy el que esta cargando a nuestra hija, mientras ella esconde su rostro en mi cuello.

Tal vez por fuera soy el que tiene una mano en el hombro de nuestro hijo, mientras él se para valiente, llorando por la muerte de su madre.

Tal vez soy aquel que esta serio, viendo como el sacerdote habla sobre tu maravillosa vida, y tal vez soy el que a partir de ahora tendrá que evitar las pesadillas de nuestros hijos.

Quizá si soy yo el que esta parado junto a tu sepulcro, viendo como tu féretro se cierra para siempre

Pero por dentro estoy destrozado.

Por dentro estoy golpeando y destrozando todo, por dentro lloró como nunca pensé llorar, lloró como ni siquiera lloré por la muerte de mi familia... Lloró por que el destino, o como lo quieran llamar es injusto.

Lloró dentro de mi por que me habían hecho creer que por fin la paz había llegado a mi vida. Que por fin podría ser feliz. Mis lágrimas caen porque había vuelto a creer en finales felices, y ahora me lo arrebataron todo cruelmente.

Mis lágrimas son porque se llevaron a mi ángel, sin aviso, sin justificación. 

Decidieron arrebatármela porque su presencia embellecería el cielo, y su canto les daría la paz que ahora a mi me hace falta.

Lloró porque te extraño como nunca pensé extrañar a nadie.

Pero sólo por dentro...

Aunque por dentro haya un remolino inmenso de dolor y de culpa y de miedo a que todo esto sea realidad. 

No lloro por fuera, y no lo haré.

Aunque tenga miedo porque sé que nunca más te volveré a ver...

Nunca más...

¿Nunca más te volveré a ver?

¿Dónde estas mi amor?

¿Dónde quedaste?

¿En verdad eres tu la que esta en esa caja que están por enterrar?

¿En verdad eres tu con la que pase incansables noches?

¿Es tu cuerpo hermoso el que esta ahí?

¿No hay forma de que este equivocado?

¿En verdad estas muerta?

Pero.... ¿dónde quedo todo lo que amé de ti?

¿Dónde quedo tu hermosa sonrisa, la dulce miel de tus labios, la luz de tu mirada...?

¿donde quedo tu olor, tus besos, tu tacto...?

La seda de tu cabello al rozar mi pecho mientras dormías abrazada a mi.

La mirada llena de amor que me dabas cada mañana..... 

Tus ojos tan azules que siempre adoré como mi sol, mi luz, mi todo; hasta que ya no pude ver nada más que una eternidad azul...

¿se perdió todo eso también...?

¿No es suficiente con que te haya perdido? ¿Me veo obligado a perder eso también...?

¿¿Por que?? ¿¿Por que??

¿¿No es suficiente con que mientras te están enterrando, se va la mejor parte de mi vida?? 

¿¿No es suficiente con que ya no tengo corazón, ya que este murió junto contigo??

¿¿Donde quedo el amor que dijiste me tenías?? 

¿¿Lo tengo que enterrar también??

¿Todo termino?

¿Es que todo fue una mentira?

No quiero creer eso...

Quiero creer que si me esfuerzo aun te puedo ver y tocar y sentir....

Que si trato, si me esfuerzo, solo un poco, podré sentir que me acaricias de nuevo...

No puedes estar muerta...

No puede ser cierto

Todo tiene que ser una maldita mentira, todo tiene que ser una pesadilla de la cuál despertaré tarde o temprano, y me daré cuenta que estas junto a mi, en nuestra cama. Que estarás ahí para curar mi corazón roto. Que todo terminará bien, como siempre creíste, como me enseñaste a creer.

¡Que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla!

Mi amor... no puede ser que el 'hasta que la muerte los separe' haya venido tan pronto....

Llantos de todos los que te conocieron.

Tu mejor amiga se abraza a su esposo, como su único soporte.

Escuchó murmullos que me culpan por tu muerte. 

Su incesante murmullo me llega a los oídos mezclándose con los rezos que han perdido su significado..... "No debió de haber tenido dos hijos. Siempre fue muy frágil....."

¿Será verdad?

¿Yo te mate?

¿¿¿Fui yo el que te puso en esa caja???

De no haberme conocido... ¿¿estarías viva??

"Umi......"

Lentamente caigo de rodillas... Souhi toma a Mizu de mis brazos, y levemente me dice que me esperaran en el auto, junto a tus amigas y a sus esposos...

Umi.....

¿Por qué me dejaste?... luego de enseñarme tantas cosas, se te olvido enseñarme lo más importante...

Se te olvido enseñarme como vivir sin ti...

No quiero olvidarte....

Olvidarte sería olvidar lo más precioso que tuve.

Olvidarte sería como matarte...

Olvidarte sería como olvidarme a mi mismo.

Sólo quiero.... sólo quiero saber como voy a despertar en la mañana sin tu cuerpo junto al mío

¿Como podré soportar despertar sin ver tu hermosa sonrisa deseándome un buen día.?

¿Como podré ver a nuestros hijos sin pensar que se parecen tanto a ti...? Souhi con su poca paciencia y cabellos azules, Mizu con tu mirada celeste y tu ternura y tu belleza...

¿¿Cómo podré seguir vivo sin ti??

¿Cómo podré lograr que nuestra hija de apenas cuatro años te recuerde?

¿Como soportar la mirada de Mizu, que es idéntica a la tuya, sin romper en sollozos cuando la vea.....?

Dime que no todo termina ahora que te fuiste.

Que siempre quedará un lugar donde nos encontremos.

Que siempre habrá luz en tu sonrisa.

Tu voz siempre será dulce y siempre me guiará hasta el final del arco iris, donde mi tesoro será que estarás a mi lado.

Y aunque quiero sentirme feliz, porque se que en el cielo me esperarás y serás aun más hermosa de lo que fuiste, mis lágrimas me traicionan.

Tu me enseñaste a ser humano..... a sentir, a confiar en los demás, y ahora me ahogó y muero por todo los sentimientos que se encierran en mi.

Nunca debimos venir aquí.....

En Céfiro no te hubiera pasado nada..... pero querías ver a tus padres. No quise creer que fuera a ser tanta mi mala suerte como para que tuvieras un accidente.

Tu caída fue por proteger a tu hija, y tu frágil figura no pudo soportar las agujas e instrumentos violando tu piel y tu cuerpo..... apenas pude llegar a tiempo para decirte te quiero.

No creí soportar la mirada verde de nuestro hijo, cuando me dijo llorando que estabas en el hospital, malherida..... tantas veces me dijiste que sus ojos eran idénticos a los míos.

Todas las sonrisas, las alegrías, la risas y lágrimas que tuvimos juntos, ahora sólo serán mías.....

Con un beso en tu frente, quise pedirte un poco de tu muerte, darte un poco de mi vida, pero no pude..... 

Era sólo tuya..... era sólo mía.....

Te fuiste luego de despedirte de tus hijos, y te observé morir, con tu pálida mano entre las mías, mientras parecías sonreír, para ir  a un mundo mejor.

Una sola lágrima escapó de tus ojos..... quizás fue tu alma..... ya que en cuanto termino de caer, las malditas máquinas conectadas a tu cuerpo emitieron su mortal chillido, indicándome, aunque ya lo sabía, que me habías abandonado.

Dejo sólo una rosa en tu tumba recién cubierta. De inmaculada belleza, como tu lo eras, una rosa blanca, cómo símbolo de tu pureza, cómo símbolo de la muerte de mi corazón.

Me levantó y empiezo a caminar hacia la salida de este mar de tumbas. 

Levanto a la pequeña Mizu cuando viene corriendo hacia mi, con su largo cabello castaño sólo sujeto con un moño negro. Se refugia en mi cuello, mientras cae en un dulce sueño, lleno de momentos felices.

Souhi también se acerca, lo recibo poniendo mi mano en su hombro. 

Todos nuestros amigos nos ven. Tus mejores amigas llorando, ellos también tristes.

-- "Ascot....."

Comienza a decir Hikaru, tratando de encontrar las palabras para disculparse por algo que no cometió, por algo que no pudo haber prevenido, pero la acallo con una triste sonrisa.

-- "No te preocupes Hikaru... será mejor que nos vayamos..."

Trata de ver en mis ojos, para encontrar algo más de lo que mi voz calmada le dice. Pero no encontrará nada. Ni ella ni nadie. No hoy.

Hoy estoy de luto, cuando tú te fuiste te llevaste también mi corazón.

Me empiezo a alejar con nuestros hijos a nuestro lado, tratando de borrar la imagen llorosa de Hikaru y Fuu, y la mirada de lástima que me dieron Latis y Ferio.

No quiero pensar en ojos tristes, ni llantos resonando en mis oídos.

Sólo quiero pensar en tus ojos... en la primera y en la última sonrisa que me diste.....

Por favor, mi ángel..... dime que si vuelvo a dormir, aún me encontraré con la melancólica verdad de tus ojos color cielo.....

Mi sueño, mi ángel, mi princesa, mi alma, mi corazón, mi agonía.....

Dime que siempre estarás al final del arco iris, para regalarme tu sonrisa.

FIN

Comentarios a: hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx o hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com 

Porque hace ya cinco años que te perdí.

Porque te sigo queriendo,

y aún más que ayer.

Porque te fuiste antes de

poderme hallar reflejada en tu mirar.

Porque espero encontrarme contigo

al final del arco iris,

o al final de este sueño

que insisten en llamar vida y no agonía.

Porque aun recuerdo tu sonrisa

y la forma en que tu mano se aferraba a la mía.

Porque aun siento el olor al hospital

cuando pienso en tus últimos momentos.

Porque espero mis sueños nunca me nieguen

la verdad de tus ojos verdes.

Porque a pesar del tiempo y la distancia,

siempre serás mi príncipe azul.

Porque aún lloro en las noches de otoño

cuando sopla el viento y el corazón roto

que me quedó por tu partida palpita,

porque  a veces aun espero despertar de esta pesadilla.

Porque aun te amo.....

Porque fuiste, eres y siempre serás la otra mitad de mi corazón.

Por todo eso y más.....

Alan, esto es para ti.

 Alan Sánchez del Campo

15 de Febrero de 1981 -2 de Noviembre de 1996

(5/11/2001)


End file.
